Flaming Wings
by Fanged Killers Blood Lust
Summary: Kat was an immortal that gave up her place as a Pheonix to bring Maes back from the dead. Her memory faded soon after ariving in the human realm. She has a mate that she can no longer remember. He was human before her, can they be together again? RoyOC RO
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok, this is the last time I'm putting this up. Here is the deal, I get reviews, I update. No reviews, and I leave it as-is. Pretty simple actually. I wrote these first 14 or so chapters about a year ago, and I think I've gotten better since then. Anyway, reviews make me happy, and a happy author means quicker updates. After I finish posting all of the chapters I have finished, I'll write more, but when and if that happens is up to you. Review and I will update, it's as simple as that. Oh! And by the way, no flames please, they mess with my already warped mind . Another thing, don't complain that Roy is OOC in the beginning, I know he is, and the reason for that will be explained later on in the story.

Disclaimer: Do I honestly look like I own anything except my laptop, a T.V. and a couple Hellsing manga? No, I don't so don't even try and sue me!

--Chapter 1--

Hughes blinked and sat up. Wait, wasn't he dead? He looked around and noticed that he was laying next to a recently dug grave. He saw that there was a woman laying on the other side of the grave, she was bleeding badly from where her right leg should be, if it wasn't gone, and her right arm wasn't in any better condition. He moved to get closer to her but he stopped when he heard a quiet voice.

"Hughes!" He turned to see the one and only Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang standing there with a long coat on. Mustang's appearance wasn't a dignified one. His hair was messy, face slightly unshaven, and he looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week. Hughes smiled at him and soon found himself in a hug. He felt his funeral uniform being soaked with something on his shoulder, but with what? Wait, was that a sob? _Roy was crying?_

"Roy" He muttered, confused. The sobbing colonel didn't say anything, but held Hughes tighter in reply.

"Roy, there is a woman over there hurt and I think that she is the reason that I'm here right now." Roy pulled back and looked over at the bleeding female.

"Why?" Roy asked quietly. Hughes struggled to explain his situation to the flame alchemist.

"Well, it feels like there is a connection between us." Roy glanced back at Hughes and nodded, understanding that Maes wanted the woman to be taken care of. Roy stood up and walked over to where the woman lay and knelt beside her. She opened her eye for a moment and let out one word

"Flame" And with that her eyes closed and her body went limp. Roy slid his hands under her knees and back. He picked her up bridal style and turned to Hughes.

"Maes, can you walk?" Maes nodded and struggled to his feet. Roy had a look on his face that clearly said that he wanted to help Hughes but Maes simply held up a hand to signal for Roy to stay where he was. Roy obeyed the silent command and stood there while his best friend stood in front of him once again.

/\/\/\/\:1 hour later/\/\/\/\:

Roy stared at her. Her black hair that had a red shimmer to was spread around her head like a dark halo. Her pale skin had been revealed when the nurse had cleaned her of blood and soil. Her left arm was laying on top of the starch white sheets and her wounds were bandaged.

The doctors were amazed when they saw her for mainly two reasons. She was still alive, even though she had lost a rather large amount of blood, but not only that, her amputated limbs were cut so neatly and had been cauterized so well that all the doctors had to do was bandage them.

Roy had been surprised when she had said 'flame' but it was probable just a coincidence... right? There was no way that she could have known who was he was. Hell, from the amount of blood on the ground she shouldn't have even been able to see strait, but still, she had said 'flame'.

Regardless, he was sitting beside her hospital bed, watching over her while his best friend, who he had thought to be dead up to a few hours ago was out in the hallway with his wife and kids.

Roy dropped his gaze from her face and hair to her right shoulder. The bandages where clean and white, no blood had seeped through. He drew his gave from her shoulder, back up to her face and was surprised to see fiery red eyes staring back at him. They stared at each other for a moment then Roy Mustang finally spoke,

"Can you talk?"

"Yea, my name is Katrina. Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing of the State Alchemist's main building at central. I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." Katrina smiled at that and muttered,

"The Flame Alchemist."

Roy narrowed his eyes and stood up. He asked her,

"Do you know a Maes Hughes?" Katrina smirked and replied,

"In a way." Seeing that she wasn't going to give him any more answers he left the room. A few minuets later Maes burst in with one arm around his wife who was carrying a baby in her arms. They both walked up to the bed and Maes removed his arm from his wife. He kneeled by the bed and looked in her eyes as he said softly,

"Thank you so much." Katrina smiled and tried to sit up, but her left arm wouldn't support her. Hughes helped her sit up and lean against the pillows. Maes hesitated before speaking again,

"You're a Phoenix aren't you?" Katrina smiled and nodded.

"I gave up that position, my arm, and my leg for your life, Alphonso Elric's body, and Edward Elric's

leg. But I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for the tears of the innocent. Your daughter is the reason you have your life back. And I figured I might as well bring Al's body and Ed's leg back to. I would have brought Ed's arm back as well, but he gave that up to keep Al's soul on earth, so I couldn't do anything about it."

Maes blinked and then after a moment asked,

"Can I call you Kat?" Katrina sighed,

"You can call me whatever you want, I'm in your servitude unless you die or you hand over the rights to my services to someone else.", she said sleepily as she slid down in bed.

"I'm tired." and with that she fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

(\/\/\/)TBC(\/\/\/)

Ok, I know the first chapter isn't the greatest, but hey. At least it is there. Oh! Another thing, the chapters in my stories aren't very long, they usually average out to just under 1,000 words, but that's just how I write, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Katrina.**

**I'm a bit review deprived, so for now, one review makes me _very _happy. A big thank you to KawaiiTenshi for reviewing. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

--Chapter Two--

Katrina opened her eyes and looked around. The whiteness of the room was disrupted by a man sitting in a chair by her bed. Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Kat smiled at him.

"What did Maes say to you?" She asked softly.

"Everything. Did you really give that much up for them?" Kat closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up, replying with,

"I'm only stuck on earth until Maes dies _again_." Roy slipped a glove on while a thought driffted across his mind, '_Would she kill him to get a chance back?'_ Kat glanced at his gloved hand and sighed. '_He doesn't trust me. Damn.'_ She decided to speak to him,

"It won't work." Roy glanced at her

"What won't work?" She chuckled a bit and replied,

"Trying to fry me, I can't be burnt to death." But even as she said those words she knew Roy didn't believe her. She sat up with a little difficulty. She leaned back against the pillows and looked at the door as it was opened to reveal Edward and Alphonso Elric standing there in the flesh, literally. Al was the slightly shorter than Ed with short dirty blond hair that was brushed over to one side. Ed was the first to speak,

"Hawkeye told us that we could get an explanation here." Roy nodded and motioned for the two boys to enter the room.

/\/\/\/\:15 minuets later/\/\/\/\:

Kat found herself in the embrace of two crying teens. Ed and Al had jumped on her and were hugging her fiercely. Between their sobs things like 'thank you' and 'we owe you so much' were heard. Roy had left the room after explaining the situation to the Elrics. After a few moments of weeping the boys pulled back and Kat spoke to them,

"Done?" The older of the two sitting on her lap replied with ,

"Yea I think so." Kat smirked and teased,

"Then would you mind getting your blond asses off of me?" Ed twitched but did as she asked, as did Al. At that moment the doctor entered the room and shooed the Elrics out with some difficulty. The doctor turned to Katrina and glanced down at the chart he held in his hand. He walked over to her and started to undress the bandage on her shoulder. She watched him work quietly. When he removed the final layer he gasped. He touched one of the few places covered with dried blood and found that it crumbled like ash. Her shoulder was almost completely healed. It was amazing. She smirked at him while he gaped at her shoulder.

"Done staring yet?" The doctor jumped when Kat broke the silence. All the doctor could say was,

"Holy shit!" The doctor stood and walked out the door in a daze. Kat sighed and laid back down on the bed. After laying there for a few moments she sat up again and flung the sheets off of herself. She started to unwrap the bandages that covered her thigh where her leg ended. It was completely healed also. Just at that moment Roy Mustang walked in. He looked her over and sat down in a chair. Kat stared at the bed and kept quiet. Roy was the first to speak,

"I need an answer to a very important question." Kat looked up and nodded for him to continue.

"When you get tired of this world... will you kill Maes to get to go back?" Kat was silent for a moment. She had expected for him to wonder this, but she hadn't expected him to ask her strait out. She looked directly into his eyes and replied,

"There would be no point in bringing him back if I was going to kill him later so, no I won't." Roy seemed satisfied with her answer so she laid down and pulled the sheets back over her again. She yawned and fell asleep with him looking over her.

Kat opened her eyes slowly and found a certain dark-haired someone laying with their head on her stomach, asleep. She stroked his soft (A/N- get your minds out of the gutter!) hair with her left hand and waited for him to wake up. After a few moment he opened his eyes and blinked before sitting up. He looked like he was going to say something when the door swung open, Ed and Al falling in on top of each other. Kat and Roy both narrowed their eyes at the camera in Ed's hand. '_For the love o'... grrr. Annoying brats.' _Thought Kat as Roy strode over to the two blushing teens. He tried to snatch the camera away from Ed but the blonde hugged the camera to his chest and sprinted off down the hallway. Roy groaned and followed him as quickly as he could while yelling inappropriate things about the chibi alchemist. Al didn't follow the two, but instead stood and walked over to where Kat lay. He looked directly into her red eyes.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us. Now Brother doesn't have to worry about the philosophers stone anymore. He's so happy now. And now Elysia won't have to grow up without a father. But I can't help but wonder...why you helped us." Al stated quietly. Kat stared at him for a little while before replying hesitantly,

"I'm not sure why I did it either. Maybe it was the tears of a child. Or the shear amount of pain and love surrounding all of you. Whatever it was... I don't regret doing what I did" Al smiled and walked out while a doctor walked in. The doctor smiled at her and held out a clipboard to her,

"As soon as you sign a few papers you will be released." Kat nodded and took the clipboard.

/\/\/\/\:20 minuets later/\/\/\/\:

Kat sighed. After she had sighed about 10 different papers the, Elrics and some huge guy named Armstrong showed up and explained that there was a really good automail engineer in the Elrics hometown. Since she only had one leg and one arm crutches were out of the question. So Armstrong would accompany Kat and the Elrics to Rizenbul so that he could carry her over the long distances so that she wouldn't have to hop in public. She was wearing a long dark skirt and a tank top with a black cape over top of all of it. She was in Armstong's arms, Armstrong and the Elrics were making their way to the train station quietly. Well, Kat was quiet, Armstrong, Ed, and Al were chatting away like a bunch of birds. Kat took no notice of the strange looks they were getting. She figured on the odd glances and flat out stares so they didn't really affect her. They reached the station and sat Armstrong sat her on one of the benches. Since it was around 9:30 at night there weren't a lot of people there. Armstrong left to get them tickets while Ed sat by her and Al left to relieve himself. Ed was the first to speak,

"I've debated with myself on wether or not to ask you this and I decided that I have to know. Why didn't you restore my arm too?" Kat stared at a wall as she answered with,

"You gave up your arm willingly so that your brother's soul would stay on this earth. I could do nothing to bring it back. I'm sorry." Ed didn't say anything to that. They both sat in silence until Armstrong and Al came back to get them. Armstrong picked Kat up and they got aboard their train. They used up 4 benches. Armstrong sat across from Kat, who had her leg stretched across her seat. While Ed sat across from Al. The ride to Rizenbul was relatively quiet with no major occurrences. When they finaly arived at the little village they got off the train and Kat whispered something in Armstrong's ear. He nodded and walked to the door of one of the 'ladies rooms' He set her down so that she was balancing on one foot and she hopped through the door. A few minuets later she returned and Armstrong picked her back up, bridal style.

They walked the way to Winry's house and by the time they got there it was dark outside. (A/N- look, I don't know how long exactly it takes to get to Rizenbul, but bear with me.)Pinako opened the door and quickly ushered them in.

At some point during the trek to the automail engineer's house Kat had fallen asleep so Pinako told Armstrong to take her to one of the spare rooms while Ed and Al explained everything to Pinako and Winry.

!\!\!Dreamscape!\!\!

Kat was surrounded by swirling flames. She got a glimce of dark eyes before something wrapped its hands around her throat. She thrashed around trying to get the creature to release its hold but as hard as she tried it wouldn't let go. Suddenly there was a flash of red light and a rush of flames before she heard a voice.

"Katrina. Katrina.. Don't ever give up Katrina."

/\/\!End Dreamscape/\/\!

Katrina flew up in bed and with her hands around her throat as if trying to get someone's hands off her neck, but there was no threat there. She panted for breath before holding her head in her hands. She lay back down and tried to get back to sleep with that voice drifting in her head

"Don't ever give up Katrina."

(\/\/\/)TBC(\/\/\/)

**So? Feed the author! Tell me what you think! Otherwise** **I won't update. Oh! I'm going to combine the chapters since when I originaly wrote this I was very, very tired (I was staying up all night to take care of a puppy) and the chapters weren't very long**. **Well, thats all for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm happy for any reviews, honestly, but unless I get more reviews, no more chapters. . Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

--Chapter Three--

Kat sensed the presence of some-one else in the room. She opened her eyes and glanced around. For some odd reason Winry was standing in the middle of the room (the bed was pushed up against a wall) staring at her. Kat sat up and asked the blonde,

"Um... Why are you staring at me like that?" The mechanic struggled for words for a moment before replied as quickly as she could

"Ifoundthisinyourpocketanditwouldn'topen." Winry took another breath and continued " soitriedtoopenitbutibrokeitIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!" She finished, holding out the remains of a golden locket. Kat sighed and was about to tell Winry that its ok, but Pinako walked in. She stopped and looked at Winry, then at Kat, then back to Winry, before noticing the locket in Winry's hand. Winry walked over to her with her head down. Pinako took the remains from her and spoke to Kat,

"We will fit you with automail for free if you give us this locket." Kat let a smile grace her lips as she nodded to the old woman. Without saying anything the two walked out of the room. _'Well... that was odd.' _thought Kat as Ed entered the room. Kat sighed and flung herself back on the bed. _'What the hell made me do this! Ah... of course... it was the girl. Damn' _ Ed pulled a chair up to her and grinned at her. Kat blinked, sat up, and opened her mouth to inquire as to why he was grinning at her like that when he _tackled_ her. He wrapped his arms around her and kept grinning into her chest (above her breasts you pervs.) She gazed down at him with wide eyes. _'What the fucking hell?_' Just at that inopportune moment Al walked in. He gaped at the scene.( A/N- well, what would you think if you walked in on that scene?) Al walked over to Kat, who was still wondering why Ed had latched onto her like that. He stood by the chair that Ed was still half-way sitting in. Kat looked back and forth between them and finaly tried to pry Edward off of herself. After watching her struggle with his older brother, Al helped Kat get Ed off of her. Ed finally was coaxed to sit down and told Kat why he had entered her room.

"Tommorow Aunt Pinako and Winry will attach your leg auto-mail. And a few days after that, once you recover, they will attach your arm auto-mail." Kat smiled and nodded to Ed. Al spoke next.

"You woke up really late today and you should at least try to get some sleep because your going to need all your energy tomorrow when you get your new leg!" Kat smiled at them and laid down on the soft bed while Ed and Al walked out of the room.

—during operation--

Kat bit down on her left fist while Winry and Pinako worked on her right leg. They were almost done, and had told her so, but it wasn't any consolation. The pain was almost unbearable, but she had been through worse and she would be damned if she was going to let auto-mail make her scream. Blood trickled down from where she had dug her teeth into her own skin. The two stopped their work and stepped away.

"All done!" Proclaimed Winry. Kat wasn't able to stay awake much longer but she lapped at the blood running down her hand from her teeth marks and offered the auto-mail mechanics a grin before passing out completely.

/\/\/\/\:One Day later/\/\/\/\:

Kat awoke to the sound of wind chimes. _'What the fuck? Wind chimes?'_ Her eyes flew open and darted around the room (her eyes did). No wind chimes. Odd. Pinako walked in with a bowl of water and a rag. She walked over to Kat and place a wet rag on her forehead. She spoke before Kat was able to form her thoughts into a coherent sentence.

"You were out for the longest time I have ever seen after a transplant. Ed and Al were getting worried and Winry was wondering if she had done something wrong." Kat didn't say anything but simply blinked. Pinako sighed and left the room hesitantly.

Kat sat up after the door closed and gazed at her new leg. It shined in the sunlight streaming in her window. With her legs stretched out in front of her, Kat could see that the auto-mail was proportionate to her real leg. She reached down with her left hand and touched the cold steel. Her fingers ghosted over it as she thought about the reasons that she gave up her powers as a Pheonix. _'It wasn't only the little girl. No... there was something here. But what? I can't remember. Why can't I remember? I know part of it was the love and sorrow around them. But there was something else. But what is it!' _

Just then Ed walked in and sat by her bed. He grinned and started talking,

"Aunt Pinako told us that you were awake so I decided..." He trailed off when he saw the look on her face and what she was staring at. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"What is it? Is it not good enough for you?" Kat snapped of her daze and shook her head quickly.

"It's not the auto-mail! I was simply thinking about things." Ed made a soft 'oh' noise and waited to see if Kat would continue, but seeing that she wasn't going to give him any other information, he started talking again.

"Winry was so worried that she had done something wrong, since accidents do happen, even with mechanics as good as them. Armstrong had to drag her out of your room kicking and screaming to get her to relax a bit. She's asleep right now, but I could wake her up, if you want." Kat furrowed her eyebrows a bit before replying,

"No, let her sleep." She paused before continuing, " Do you know when the procedure is to attach auto-mail to my shoulder is?" Ed thought for a moment before replying with,

"I think... either tomorrow or the day after that. Depending on how you feel." Kat nodded and smiled a bit. Ed stood up and slapped a grin on his face.

"Well, are you ready to test out your new and improved leg?" Kat nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed. First she moved her metal leg to get a hang of the controls. Ed explained a few things to her and helped her, since out of every-one in the house, he had been the only one to actually use auto-mail, except for the dog, and now Katrina. After doing that for quite a while Ed deemed her ready to stand. She balanced and started to move forward with a slight limp. After pacing the room and few times she started to move with more confidence. After a few more paces she was walking like she still had her normal leg. Ed was grinning like a madman.

"Well", Ed stated proudly, "Lets go show them what you can do!" Kat gave him a smile and walked out of the room after him.

/\/\/\/\: Two Days Later /\/\/\/\:

Kat growled as Winry and Pinako worked on her shoulder. Kat snapped her teeth down on her wrist, but muffled groans and growls were still heard from the former Phoenix. Her neck was bent away from her right shoulder to allow the engineers better access to her shoulder. A severe jolt of pain shot through her upper body and she whimpered a bit. _'God Damn that hurts like hell.' _Was the only coherent thought floating through her mind at the moment. Her body was tensed up and she knew that if she didn't relax she would not only be really feeling it in the morning but the mechanic's job was even harder. Pinako tried to get her to relax a bit but Kat just couldn't. Blood started to run down her chin, but she was to absorbed in the pain to notice it. She shut he eyes tight and tried to keep her ragged breathing under control. After about half-hour more of agony Winry and Pinako once again stepped away from Katrina and announced that they were finished until it was time to attach the actual arm (they attached her leg while she was asleep after the first procedure). She groaned and passed out.

**Yea... that's it for this chapter. Oh! By the way, I put anyone that submits a signed review on my favorite authors list, if that's any incentive**.


End file.
